The invention relates to a method of forming a film made of a fluoropolymer of the polyvinylidene fluoride type, comprising the following steps:                deposition on a support of a solution containing a solvent in which the fluorinated polymer is dissolved and        precipitation of the fluorinated polymer by phase inversion with water.        